More than meets the eye
by RedLunarRose15
Summary: All those who have died is now once again alive. And now the kids and trolls are living a somewhat normal life. Until The Condesce wants her dear grandson/son back. Is it possible to keep the game a secret from their worlds and find a way to finally put the empress to an end? Maybe with the help of the ancestors/guardians and some human friends. One way to find out. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know how, but one day this idea came to me. Enjoy. P.S. Sorry for my other stories I'm being lazy and I'm trying to keep up with the Homestuck updates.**

* * *

_**Chapter one**_

"Hey John!" A girl named Sarah called from across the class while coming up to me. She has long brown hair that is always in a high ponytail, dark brown eyes, somewhat tan skin, some freckles, and blue braces. Today she is wearing a black shirt and a red skirt with black flats. I think she panted her nails white.

_'She kind of looks like Kanaya and Aradia.' _I noticed.

"What's up Sarah?" I asked. We really don't talk much. Actually I don't talk to a lot of the kids in my school. I have a few friends and some acquaintances here, but not a lot. Most of my friends I have met are from over the internet.

"People are talking about the drawings you made in Art. I was wondering if there is a story behind the people and scenery. That and how you became so good over break." She told me. It's the first day from spring break, and it's the end of the day. For some weird reason we have two weeks off from school in April (not that I'm complaining), and it so happens that my birthday is in the first week off.

"I mean you're really not that good in art (not that there isn't anything wrong with that), but... you aren't _that _good you know?" She was trying not to sound mean because I made a face. The thing is that I wasn't making a face to _that_ 'cause I know I sucked, but she was asking about what I drew in Art and that it was descent. I remembered what happened in said class and after.

**_=== Be the John from earlier_**

"Welcome back class. Now today I want you all to draw something from over break and tell the story about it once you are done. You can do more than one story and if you don't want to do more than one it's okay. You can draw something else in your spare time alright? Now this will take about four days. Two to draw, and two to present. Time to get to work!" Ms. Blanc*, my Art teacher, said to the class. Ms. Blanc has short blond hair with white stripes in it, dark brown eyes that almost looks black, white flats, a blue/green/yellow dress (the blue is the top, the yellow is the skirt part, and the green is like a sash that separates the blue from the green), and has a pink handkerchief on her head to hold her hair back.

_'Now that I think about it she kind of looks like Ms. Paint.' _I thought idly. I was a bit sleepy since this is the first class of the day. I woke up early because I thought I might've been late to school.

I looked around the class. In the front is a whiteboard and a chalkboard. To the left of the boards is the door, and to the right of the boards is her desk. At the left wall is where she keeps her Art supplies, at the right wall is where we set our Art to dry or just for a place to stay. At the back is where we make bowls of clay and whatnot. At the left of that is a room where we make the clay dry. I don't remember what the room, the machine to burn the clay with, and the process are called. To the right is where she keeps more supplies. 'Better be safe than sorry' she says. Witch is true 'cause you never know when you are going to run out of something. There are tables scattered around the room where kids sit at and do there work. I sit at the table that is dead center in the class. The kids who sit with me are Zane, Jude, Alice, and April. Zane has short dirty blond hair, green eyes, pale skin, purple shirt, blue jeans, dark purple hoody, and black tennis shoes. Jude has brown hair that he keeps in a low pony tail, gray eyes, tan skin, white t-shirt, brown capris, and white shoes. Alice and April are twins. The only way to know who is who is their hair, nails, and personality. They both have a dark blue eyes, somewhat tan skin, white flip-flops, and (since it's the month of April) dresses with flowers on them. Alice has long bleach blond hair with a dark blue stripe at her left side, while April has short bleach blond hair with a light pink stripe at her right side. Alice has the same color nail polish as her hair, but April has a darker shade of pink. They have the other's nail polish for their toenails. I was wearing the same thing I was wearing for my birthday. Well what I wore earlier that day.

"So John what are you going to draw?" Asked Alice. I snapped out of my thoughts to look at her.

"You know what? I don't know." I told her. I could see Zane roll his eyes in the corner of my eye. Zane sits to my left while Jude sits at the end of the table to my right, and the twins sit on the other side of me.

_'I wonder if Jade and Dave had a boy he would look like Zane.' _I thought.

"Maybe you can draw your Dad making a cake." April suggested.

"Maybe the nerd could draw something about Con Air." Zane asks sarcastically.

"Don't be mean to John. Let the guy watch what he want's to watch." Jude defended me. The thing is that Alice, April, and Jude as my friends, and come to my defense whenever I get picked on. It's been like this ever since we've met in Kindergarten. Zane is one of those bullies. Usually I would say something back at him, but since my thirteenth birthday I've grown up a bit.

"Well I was thinking about drawing about what my friends from the internet gave to me for my birthday. Dave gave me the bunny from the movie." I told them, and they just stared at me.

"Are you for real? You got the bunny? Oh my god! That's so cool John!" April nearly freaked out. She, like me, is a big Con Air fan.

"I'm so jealous of you!" She said grinning. Alice looked confused.

"How did your friend get it?" She asked. I remembered the note he sent.

"If I remember correctly he said it wasn't easy." I replied. Jude gave me a pat on the back.

"I'm glad for you John. Now is that all you've done over break?" He asked me. I thought back to what I've done. Most of it was on my birthday, three years latter, and the rest of the break. I didn't want the others to know what had happen to me and my friends so I shook my head.

"I really didn't do much, so I guess I have to go with my birthday presents." I said with a shrug.

"You sure?" Alice asked me. I grinned and nodded.

"I'm sure mother." I said in my joking tone of voice.

_'Man did I miss them.'_ I thought. Next thing I knew I had a piece of paper in front of me with some colored pencils. I wasn't sure if I should be drawing since my time with the others gave me a chance to make my drawing skills better. I started to remember the time I spent in the game, not noticing I was starting to draw. My time there made me grow up. Well to an extent. I met my Nanna, my internet friends, aliens, and so much more. I found out that I was a clone of myself, and found out that I'm related to the Colonel Sassacre only because my Nanna was adopted by him. Unfortunately this means that I'm also related to _her. _Next thing I know I was remembering the first time I've seen The Condesce. I've never been so angry in my whole life. I almost went grimdark because of her. Thankfully Roxy made me calm down.

_'How dare she? How dare she hurt my friends and family? She should be thankful that we spared her life.' _I thought angrily. I felt a hand on my shoulder and look up to see Jude with a concern look on his face.

"John? You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, you were drawing these amazing things and all of a sudden you were shaking. Then your pencil snapped." Alice and April said at the same time. I looked at them confused.

"Drawings?" I asked and looked down at my hand to see the black color pencil snapped in half and I slowly look to see more than one piece of paper filed with color.

"Uhhhhh." I just dumbly said. It was like my memories were turn into pictures. The one at the top of the pile was The Condesce standing in her throne room with Jake, Jane, and Jade standing next to her. In one hand she had her trident while the other was stretching out for me to take. All the while smiling with her shark teeth. Her hair was like a cape, flowing out behind her. Jade was all grimbark and smiling. Jane looked like Crockercorp puked all over her and she was expressionless. Jake was in his godtier clothing and it was as if the light in his eyes disappeared. It looked like they would jump out of the page.

"Did I really draw that?" I asked the others a bit scared.

"Are you tell me that _you don't remember drawing **that**?_" Zane asked me. I gulped and nodded.

_'Why did I do this? Why would I draw the whole time I was in Sburb? I need to talk to Rose as soon as possible.' _I thought worried that something was wrong with me. Well besides me being a god, clone, and maybe mutant. I might be a mutant because normal humans don't have this bright blue color eyes.

"Oh my, John! You certainly gotten better over break! And the way you drew everything, so livid! Almost as if they could be real! Good job." I jumped at hearing Ms. Blanc's words. I turned to see her smile. Then she saw something.

"Oh, what's this?" She asked while getting a piece of paper. It was a drawing of Ms. Paint when we first met. She was in her fancy dress, and she was comforting me. I kinda had a break down. I liked Ms. Paint, she was really nice to me. Like Ms. Blanc. I looked to see Ms. Blanc's reaction and saw that she was frowning. Then she started to look at all of the drawings. There wasn't much, only a few pages. Some had happy memories on them and others...

"John. Tell me. What does this have to do with your Spring Break? Did you just draw this out of boredom or is it something else?" She asked me. I was looking around the room not knowing what to say. Then the bell rang.

"Oh! There goes the bell! I gotta go to my next class. So um. See ya!" I practically flew out the room with all of my stuff. I was at my locker when I started to settle down.

"That was close." I muttered. I opened the locker and traded my art supplies for my science book and papers. I closed my locker and went to science. The day was a blur and the next thing I knew I was at my lunch table eating my Strawberry jelly sandwich.

"John we need to talk." I heard April say siting next to me.

"About what?" I asked playing innocent. I heard someone sit to my right.

"Don't act like you don't know." Alice said to said direction. Jude sat in front of me.

"You've been acting weird ever since Art. Dude. What happen during Spring Break? Is it because we weren't there for your birthday? Did something happen to your dad? What's wrong? You know you can tell us anything." He told me. I sighed, finished my sandwich, and started to eat my chips.

"I can't." I said softly with my head bowed.

"Can't what?" The twins asked at the same time. I sighed once more.

"I can't tell you. You won't, can't, understand. It's to complicated. Even if I did tell you, and you somehow wrap your minds around it, you would think I went nuts. Now let's just drop it." I told them. They went silent. I finished my lunch and went to my next class.

**_=== Be current John_**

"Also, April and Alice are concern for you John." Sarah said suddenly. Sarah is also April's and Alice's friend.

"I know that you are good friends with them and Jude, but people are talking, and... Please..." I looked at her; she had this sad and pleading look. She was usually so cheerful... I sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. The bell rang the second after. Everyone was walking out of the room without giving us a second glance. I looked to my stuff, took it, and started to walk away, but stopped after a few steps. I turned my head a bit so I could see her out of the corner of my eye.

"If you went though what I have then, and only then, would you understand both the horrors and the wonders I have seen." I said somewhat cryptically then followed everyone else out of the room. I went to my locker to put everything a way and get my backpack.

_'Thank God that I don't have homework. That would just add to my problems...' _I thought a bit sadly. I walked out of the school and saw my friends. I walked up to them with a sheepish smile. They turned to me.

"Look. I'm sorry about earlier. It's just... It's kinda personal." I told them. They all looked at each other then back to me. Alice came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's all right. We are just worried about you. But don't forget. We'll always be there for you okay?" She asked me with a soft smile. I saw April and Jude look behind me so I turned to see Sarah with...

"Jade?!" I nearly yelled. She smiled big time and ran up to me and gave me a big hug.

"John! It's so good to see you." She said with enthusiasm.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home? What does Bec think?" I asked, she let go soon afterwards, and rolled her eyes.

"So it's a crime to visit my cousin now?" She asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"Well no, not really, but you know how Bec is." I reminded her. She rolled her eyes again then moved her index finger in the 'come hither' way. I leaned in to find out what she wanted to show me. She moved her head so her mouth was next to my ear.

_"You need to come to Kanaya's as soon as possible." _She whispered, and my eyes widen.

_"What? Why?" _I whispered back.

_"It's Dave." _She told me. I leaned back and stared at her in horror.

"No. Now?" I asked her. She was frowning and nodded.

"Unfortunately yes." She replied. I sighed once again and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"What's wrong John?" Jude asked. I turned back to my friends to see concern written on their faces. I gave them a small smile.

"Sorry, but it looks like something came up. I have to go. I'll see you guys latter okay?" I asked them. I turn back to Jade and Sarah.

"Thanks for helping Jade Sarah. And remember what you asked earlier? I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything. I hope you can understand." She gave a small nod and smile. I looked at Jade and gave her a serious look.

"Let's go." I told her and she, in turn, nodded. Then we left.

**_=== Be Jude_**

"John, just what happened to you?" I muttered.

"Let's go spy on them." April said soon afterwards and I looked at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you see the way John looked at Jade after their little confrontation? Something is up and I want to get to the bottom of it. Don't you?" She explained. I saw Sarah come up to us.

"Even though I'm not John's friend I'm still worried about him." She said. Alice nodded in understanding. I sighed knowing that when the twins made up their minds there was no stopping them.

"Fine." I said finally. The three girls smiled at me and we turn to follow John and his apparent cousin.

_'They do look similar, but the eyes.' _John's eyes were a deep shade of blue that no one else has (and would be considered unnatural), and then there was Jade's eyes. They were a unnatural shade of _green. _They were so bright. We ended up in a park and we were hiding behind a bush. The two were deep in the park, in the forest area. They looked like they were talking when I heard movement behind us. I turn to see Zane.

_"Zane."_ I whispered. The others looked to see him looking at us in shock.

_"What are you doing here?"_ April whispered/yelled. He looked at her and scowled.

_"I could ask the same."_ He spat back. I rolled my eyes.

_"We can argue about this later. But to let you know we are spying on John and this girl named Jade." _I said. He looked at me.

_"Well then we are doing the same thing. To be honest I was a bit curious after the whole Art incident. I mean, who doesn't remember what the heck their doing? No one makes such detailed stuff and don't _remember _doing it." _He explained.

_"Hey look. Jade's about to do something." _Sarah told us. We look to see Jade back up from John and started to spark. It was like she was made out of electricity and she was making green and yellow sparks. She ran at John and they just... disappeared.

"What the hell?" Zane asked.

**_=== Be John_**

We went to the park so we wouldn't get spot by any people.

"So. What happened?" I asked.

"Dave came back and... well you just need to see it for yourself." She told me.

"How bad is it?" I asked. I started to feel worried (as if I wasn't worried before) when she didn't respond and looked away.

"Jade. How bad is it?" I asked slowly this time. She sighed and then turned back to me.

"You just need to see it for yourself." She repeated. I stop asking when I saw the sadness and the hurt in her eyes. I closed my eyes and nodded.

"Fine." I told her softly. Jade then used her powers she got from Bec and transported us to Kanaya's. I saw that everyone was there. What caught my attention was Karkat holding a wounded Dave.

"Dave!" I yelled. My backpack fell from my shoulders and I ran to him. He was wearing his godteir outfit, and blood was all over him. He looked up and gave me a small smile.

"Hey John. Long time no see eh?" He asked weakly. When I got to him he shakily got to his feet and walked slowly up to me.

"It's so good to see you. You don't know how long it's been for me." He gave a small chuckle.

"Dave... Please... Not again..." I said. I always hated it when this happened.

"You're an idiot you know that? You and your stupid ideas." I said with tears streaming down my face. He wiped my tears away and gave me a hug.

"I know. And it seems that the other me isn't able to kill me. Wanna know why?" He asked; I didn't want to, but nodded.

"Because this is considered heroic." He said then fell backwards. My eyes widen and I caught him.

"Why?" I choke out.

"Why does this happen? Why do we have to do this? SOMEONE TELL ME!" I yelled out sobbing. I felt a hand on my shoulder, but I didn't dare look to see who it was. After what seems like an eternity I stopped.

"It's time John." I heard Karkat say in a soft voice. I nodded and started to get to work.

* * *

**Oh my god. In the first chapter I killed Dave. Ugggalkshdfoiawhenodficnaw9e[8rqy-3999wefhnc413w4f 8hbq4hq612awebcinieuca. Why me? Why? Well I hope you liked it. Please tell me any mistakes I have made. Thank you.**

*** - Blanc is French for white and yes she is suppose to be like Ms. Paint.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm not sure if this is a good thing. I mean people are probably hating me for not updating my other stories, but I'm not getting ideas lately. Well I mean I got an idea for this story. But that's not the point! Look for any readers who have read my other stories listen. I am working on stories that I'm getting ideas for. Like this story. Sorry for any inconvenience. I hope you like this story! ^^**

* * *

_**Chapter two**_

I went to school and tried to act like everything was normal.

_'Man yesterday was chaotic.' _I thought to myself.

_'All I wanted was a normal day then I go and mess it up!' _I soon found myself in Art once again. I watched everyone walk in and settle in their seats, and to my surprise I saw Jude, Alice, April, Sarah, and Zane walk in together! They sat down in their respectful seats quietly.

"Did something happen?" I asked wondering if they were alright. I mean they really didn't get along that well. April looked at me and smiled.

"Don't worry John. Everything is fine. It's just one of the teachers want us to work together for a project." She told me. I frowned (which looked more like a pout).

"Aww man! Why wasn't I asked?" I whined.

"You weren't there." Zane simply replied with a shrug. I sighed and put my head on the table. I felt someone patting me on my back.

"Maybe next time." I heard Jude say. Not soon afterwards Ms. Blanc came in.

"Good morning students!" She said with a big smile.

"Today we have a special surprise!" I put my head up to this.

"Today we are getting three new students. They are going to be here for two whole weeks because their schools had an accident and they had nowhere to go to. Since our principal is a kind man, he let these three in. It seems that their parents wanted someplace different so they came here instead of where they were supposed to go." She stopped so we could digest what she was saying. It was rare for a new kid to come to our school let a lone three.

"Now I want you to give them a warm welcome." She turn her head to the door.

"You can come in now." Ms. Blanc called. And to my surprise I saw Dave, Rose, and Jade come though the door. They stood in front of the white board.

"Would you please tell the class your names?" Ms. Blanc asked. Dave nodded and stepped up.

"'Sup. The name's Dave Strider." He said coolly. I could just hear the girls swoon in the background. Up next was Rose.

"Hello. My name is Rose Lalonde. It's a pleaser to be here." She said with a small smile. I saw Jade come up to her.

"Come on Rose. Don't act so formal." Jade said with a frown.

"Harley's right. Loosen up a little." Dave told Rose, and she sighed.

"I would like to make a nice impression." She explained.

"Yeah well they would just think you're a boring person sis." Dave replied. I saw Jade roll her eyes.

"Sorry about them. My name is Jade Harley. Hi!" She told the class with a big smile. Then to my horror Dave went and walked right up to me.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He asked with a smirk. He turned to look at Rose.

"I found an Egderp!" He yelled. It was so loud I thought I lost my hearing for a second.

"Dude what the hell?" I asked him.

"Are you trying to make me deaf?" I was pissed. And he just laughed!

"Nope. Hey at least you're not moping around like a kicked puppy." He told me with that smirk of his. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up Dave. Go make some sucky raps." I told him. He made the 'thinking' face.

"Nah. I'm just gunna hang here with my best bro." He said sitting on the table. He sat in-between me and Zane. Dave looked at Zane and nodded, showing that he knows that the other is there.

"You know that you can't sit on the tables right?" Alice asked Dave. Said boy looked at her then me.

"Dude you got a girlfriend? Shit man, things got serious." He said shaking his head.

"What?!" I yelled standing up.

"It's all right dude. No need to get excited. I'm happy that my best bro in the whole universe finally man up and got a girlfriend. Ya think you can hook me up with her sister. Well I'm assuming that their sisters." He had his arm hung around my neck.

"Hell no!"

"Why not dude?"

"Dave stop teasing John." Rose came over and put her hand on Dave's shoulder.

"Besides if he did have a girlfriend he would've told us already." She said smirking.

"Awww. I was hoping that he did have a girlfriend. It would be nice. We would talk about John and other stuff." Jade said sadly.

"Rose?! Jade?! Not you guys to!" I nearly yelled.

"So the girl with the blue isn't your GF? Damn. I thought she was to. 'Cause you like blue and all." Dave explained and I sighed.

"I could see your logic Dave, but no. She is not my girlfriend. I do not have a girlfriend, and _if _I did have one it's not her. She is Alice. She's my friend. The girl sitting next to her is her twin sister, April. She is also my friend." I told him.

"Soooo could you hook me up with one of them?" He ask me while I just stared at him.

"Hell no! They're like my sisters! No one date's them unless I say so!" I explained. I did _not _want my best bro dating them and braking their hears.

"Besides aren't you with TZ?" I asked.

"Nah. We broke up sometime ago. And since when did you became Daddy Egbert?" He had one of his eyebrows raised.

"Since Kindergarten." He whistled.

"So who's not as cool kid and Jake number two?" He asked me pointing to Jude and Zane.

"The guy at the end of the table is my friend, Jude." I told him.

"God damn it. John, Jade, Jake, Jane, and now a Jude? What the hell man?" He asked face palming.

"Don't know bro." I simply said.

"Let me guess. He is your friend as well?" Rose asked pointing to Zane with a raised eyebrow.

"Who Zane?" I asked a bit confused.

"Fuck Zane? It rimes with Jane; shit dude weird stuff happens to you ya know that?" Dave asked me.

"Yes I know that. Don't forget weird stuff happens to you to." I told him, and look back to Rose.

"Actually I'm not friends with Zane." I said as if it was the most simple thing in the world. And it kida was. I saw Jade frown.

"He's not your friend?" She asked. I just shrugged.

"Well yeah. I don't have a lot of friends here, but I'm not complaining." I told her.

"Ahem." I heard Ms. Blanc coughed, and everyone looked at her.

"Well it seems that you four know each other. John would you be a dear and show them around the school later?" She asked. I nodded then she smiled.

"Good. Now I will pass your drawings back to each one of you. Now Rose, Jade, Dave, we are drawing what we did over Spring Break and then tell the story behind it." She told them and they nodded. Ms. Blanc went to go get the drawings from the shelves.

"So John did you draw the bunny I gave you for your birthday?" Dave asked. Then we heard a gasp.

"Wait. You're Dave? The one that gave John the rabbit from Con Air?" April asked.

"Oh, so you heard of me?" Dave asked with a smirk. I looked on with horror etched into my face.

"Dave. Run." I simply said. He turn to me with a 'what?' look on his face, but it was to late.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" April squealed and glompped him.

"OMGOMGOMGMGOMGOMOGMOG! _Oh. **My.**_ **_GOD!_ **Tell me! How did you get the bunny? Oh please tell me. Please please ppleasepleaseplease?! Pleeeeaaassse?" She looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Shit John is she a fan of Con Air to?" He asked me and I could hear Rose and Jade giggle in the background. I sighed and nodded.

"I told you dawg." I said smirking with the reference I made.

"I told you about those stairs." He finished, smirking as well and we fist bumped.

"Okay I guess I deserved that for being such a dick." He chuckled, and looked at April.

"And to answer your question girl, no. I won't tell you how I got the bunny." April looked down, disappointed; then Dave looked back up to me.

"I can't believe that this girl loves such a terrible movie. What did you do to her John?" He asked with a smirk and an eyebrow raised. I, on the other hand, frowned.

"Con Air does not suck Dave." I said.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night dude." He replied.

"And I didn't do anything to her. Jade likes Con Air too, don't ya Jade?" I asked looking at her. She looked surprised to see the conversation go to her.

"I don't want anything in this." She said shaking her head.

"Miss Springs I suggest you get off of mister Strider." I heard Ms. Blanc say in a stern tone.

"Yes mam!" April said jumping up and back to her seat.

"Good. Now here are your drawings John. Remember I'm always here if you need someone to talk to okay?" She asked looking into my eyes. I could see the worry in her eyes.

"I know Ms. Blanc." I said giving a small smile. She gave back a smile of her own and gave me the papers.

"John?" Rose asked. I sat the papers down and spread them out so they could see all of the drawings. I heard Jade gasp.

"Why did you draw these John?" Dave asked with seriousness in his voice.

"I-I don't know. I don't remember drawing them. If you don't believe me, ask them." I said pointing to the others at the table.

"We believe you John it's just..." Jade trailed off.

"Why didn't you tell us about this yesterday?" Rose finished for Jade. I pulled my hand thought my hair while sighing.

"It slipped from my mind. Look let's just drop this. We'll talk later k?" I asked them. They looked at each other and then back to me.

"All right. Whatever you say mister boss man." Dave said smirking. Which made me smile in turn.

"Now what should we draw?" He asked no on in particular.

"Oh! I know! We can draw paying our respects to Jaspers!" Jade said smiling.

"That's a bit depressing don'tcha think?" Dave asked her.

"And Ms. Blanc's favorite animal is a cat, so I don't think she would like it to much." I told them. I saw Jude out of the corner of my eye. He was thinking. I knew that because whenever he's thinking he plays with something in his hands. What he was playing with was a broken, black, colored pencil.

"Um. That doesn't happen to be the colored pencil that I accidently snap in half would it?" I asked a bit nervous. He was snapped out of his thoughts by my question.

**_=== Be Jude_**

_John was drawing so many things. It was amazing. All of a sudden he was drawing this person with long black hair, gray skin, and horns. She had three kids beside her and was holding her hand out. When John was done drawing he was shaking. I saw his face and eyes. Tears were welling up, but he was pissed off. It was like he was going to murder someone. I saw the grief and anger (no loathing) swirling in his eyes. Then he snapped his pencil, and I had enough._

_"I was talking to John earlier and he told me something that scared me to no end." Sarah said. It was a few minutes after John disappeared with that Jade person._

_"What did he say?" Zane asked curious and a bit scared since I could see him faintly shaking. She looked at us in the eyes._

_"He said 'If you went though what I have then, and only then, would you understand both the horrors and the wonders I have seen.'." She said with her arms wrapped around her waist._

_"John what..." Alice started._

_"On Earth..." April continued._

_"Happen to you?" They finished together. It then went quiet._

_"Okay something's up if you haven't noticed. But I want to get to the bottom of this." I said suddenly._

_"I agree." I heard Zane say. Everyone's eyes went on him._

_"Look. Even though I'm _not _your friend, but I know John. Ever since he came back from that break he has change. I could tell if you haven't. I saw his face when he started to walk with that girl. He was _dead serious. _It was as if someone died. Now I'm going to do something that might make you think I've gone insane; hell if someone told me my idea weeks ago I would've thought that person went insane." He stopped to look at us._

_"I want to team up with you to solve this mystery." He said solemnly._

_"Like a truce?" Alice and April asked at the same time. He looked at them._

_"Yes." I looked at him, the girls, the sky, the ground, and finally back to him._

_"John's going to find out that we're hanging out together. What are we going to say?" I asked him._

_"How about a teacher asked us to do a project together?" Sarah suggested. He nodded._

_"It would most likely happen one day so I can see it." April said nodding._

_"All right. So are we going to ask John or?..."_

"Um. That doesn't happen to be the colored pencil that I accidently snap in half would it?" I heard John say, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hm? Oh, maybe." I said. I was confused. Why would he be more open to the three new kids then us? April, Alice, and I have been friends with him since Kindergarten. But how long has he known these other kids?

"So. How do you know each other?" Zane took the words out of my mouth.

"Well remember my internet friends?" John asked us. I nodded remembering then I started to realize where he was going.

"They are them. We decided to meet sometime during Spring Break." John explained while rubbing his head.

"I kinda wanted for you guys to meet each other sometime, but not like this." I sighed.

"It's all right John. None of us imagined that something like this would happen." I put my hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Come on! Let's get going on drawing what we've done on Spring Break! We gatta tell the story tomorrow, and the day after!" April and Alice said at the same time. I smiled at how John was back to his old energetic self.

_**=== Be later John**_

It was the end of the day and I was walking to the park with Dave, Jade, and Rose. Once we were deep in the forest there I turn to look at them.

"So tell me. What did you do?" I asked.

"Do what?" Rose asked innocently with a smile. I frowned.

"You know what I mean. After what happen yesterday your schools suddenly had 'an accident', and now you come all the way up her in this little town in Washington. Dave you live all the way in Texas and Rose you live in the state of New York. Jade you live on a island in who knows where Pacific Ocean for crying out loud!" I was nearly yelling.

"If you really want to know what I did to my school fine then. I destroyed the boiler." Dave said smirking.

"And I made it so all of the electronics won't work for quite some time. Sollux helped me." Rose said.

"Of course Sollux would help you. He practically lives for electronics." Dave said, and I could just tell he was rolling his eyes.

"I just let Bec and Grandpa know that I'm trying out public school in Washington with you. Grandpa says that it's good that I'm having some social time with other kids. But he still makes me take out my rifle just in case." Jade said pouting.

"Look. You disappeared for three years, and we are here to make sure that doesn't happen. Besides this is suppose to happen." Dave said seriously. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"Fine. As long it's suppose to happen and it's in the Alpha timeline. Now let's go to my house. My dad want's to meet you." I said. We started to walk when Dave stopped.

"What's wrong Dave?" Rose asked him. He shook his head.

"Nothing. Just thought I saw something." I frown, but nodded.

"All right." I simply said then started to walk to my house.

**_=== Be Zane_**

We waited for a few seconds before we were sure they wouldn't here us.

"Did you hear what they said?" I asked them. I saw Jude nod.

"Yes. But how? John didn't disappeared for three years. If he did then we would've noticed." He noted.

"And what's an 'Alpha timeline'?" Sarah asked.

"Who the heck is Bec?" April asked. I just looked at her.

"What? I don't like to swear." She said to me. I shook my head.

_"What happen yesterday?"_ Alice whispered.

"How could someone destroy a boiler and make it so the electronics can't be used? Well maybe some awesome hacker for the electronics, but a boiler?" Jude asked.

"Who's Sollux?" April asked another 'who is?' question.

"So are we going to continue following them or are we going to go home?" I asked them.

"Follow." They all said at the same time. We caught up to John and his internet friends and heard them talking.

**_=== Be John_**

"So what am I going to say about the drawings about the game?" I asked them. It was quiet for a bit then Dave said something.

"How about saying it's apart of a story that we made, and you wanted to have it illustrated, but didn't have the time for it. And you drew it subconsciously." He told me.

"Okay... That's good." I said. I saw Rose making her 'thinking' face.

"What's wrong Rose?" I asked her curious and a bit worried.

"I've been thinking. Since you did drew them subconsciously, maybe it's a way to express your time in the game." She told me in her 'therapist mood'.

"You have no one to talk to about the game except us, but you want to tell someone else. John, you can't ignore it. Look we need to find a time to talk about this with the others. You are our leader, John. We need you and you need us. I've seen the picture where Ms. Paint helps you and I'm worried that you might snap again. Maybe though art you can express your feelings when you can not express them with your words." She explained and came up to me.

"We know how hard it is John. We have loved ones died because of it. But now they are _alive once more. _We have a second chance with them. Even though they don't remember, we do. We must take this chance and hold onto it. We must not let it go." She smiled at me and gave me a hug. I started to tear up and hugged her back. I looked at Jade and Dave and silently told them to join the hug.

"I love you guys. You're the best friends anyone could ask for." I said smiling and letting the tears come down.

"We know that John." Dave said.

"We love you too." I heard Jade say. I was happy that I was with them once more at my home world. When that was done we walked to my house.

_**=== Be future John**_

So yesterday was a bit more chaotic than the day before. But I think it might've been a good chaotic day. I left my house to see Jade, Dave, and Rose there smiling.

"Ready to go?" Rose asked me with her comforting smile.

"Yep." I said with a big smile feeling better than before.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go." Dave stated and walked towards the school.

"Don't leave us behind!" Jade yelled and ran after him. I chuckled and followed the two with Rose not to far behind. Art came and went. Thankfully I told the story about my friends gifts and how my dad gave me a suit. Rose did something about finding a picture of her dead cat, Jaspers, and how she put it up on her wall. Dave did something about updating Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff (and everyone was like 'whoa the guy who made that is _him_?'). Jade drew herself playing with her grandpa and dog, Bec, on her island. The next class we had was Science.

"What do you think we are going to do today?" I asked a girl siting next to me.

"Don' know. I heard that we are going to learn something different for today. Then back to what we were doing yesterday." She said. We were learning about how babies were born, and the human body. Then Mr. Wissenschaft* came in smiling.

"Settle down class. Today we are learning about multiple universes and alternate timelines." He said. My eyes widen and I looked at Dave. He was sitting up strait and paying close attention.

"You see scientist have theories about multiple universes, and alternate timelines. There are more than one universes out there and more than one timeline." I could see Dave looking like he would burst, but I gave him a look that said 'don't you dare'.

**_=== Be Dave_**

I could feel it. The timeline telling me to say something. It was edging me until I could no longer hold it in. I saw John giving me a look that said I shouldn't, but I just couldn't. I needed to do something. My hand shot up. Mr. What'shisname called on me.

"Yes Dave?"

"Have you heard the theory on 'Alpha timelines'?" I asked him, and he gave me a baffled look.

"No I have not. Would you like to explain it to me?" He asked me. I could just hear the timeline saying 'yes'. So I nodded.

"There is a theory that there is a main timeline called the 'Alpha timeline' and it's were things that suppose to happen, happen. And if you don't do what you are suppose to do then a timeline will branch off of the main one where you don't do the thing you were suppose to do happens. It's called a 'doomed timeline'. And there is consequences for this. Then the theory of time travel comes into play. If you can time travel then you could fix what was not suppose to happen. But unfortunately the person that came from the doomed timeline must die. If not then there will be horrible consequences." I explained. Mr. What'shisname just stared at me.

"W-well then. That is quite a theory." He said with a pale face.

_'He probably didn't expect me to say something like that.' _I thought. I know a thing or two about time since I am a knight of time after all. I then felt the timeline calm down and it almost felt like it was saying 'job well done'.

"Is that all?" He asked. I thought for a bit then nodded confirming that I was done. I saw John looking at me worried with the corner of my eye. I just looked at him and gave him a thumbs up. He seemed to calm down a bit, but still on edge.

_'I have a feeling that today is going to be eventful.' _I thought a bit darkly.

* * *

**End of chapter! Oh, my that was a bit longer than I expected. Well I hope you enjoyed it!**

***- It's German for Science. Original I know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm happy that in some odd amount of hours after I updated the seconded chapter people went to favorite it and followed it. I even got a review! Thank you FireStom8888! You made my day. =D I hope you enjoy this chapter! P.S. The chapter will start in Dave's POV**

* * *

_**Chapter three**_

"Look I'm sorry for what I said in science John, but I had to." I tried to explain to him when we were walking to lunch.

"Dave just stop. We'll talk about this later. I need to think okay?" He asked me with an annoyed tone in his voice. I could tell he was tiered. In just a few hours I made a happy-go-lucky kid into a tiered old man. We were almost at the table were we sit at during lunch when some jerks cut us off.

"Would you please move? We are trying to go to our table." Rose said as politely as she could, but I could see the hidden annoyance and soon to be anger. The kid up front just scoffed at her. He had short black hair, brown eyes, pale skin, a dark gray t-shirt, black pants, and gray shoes.

"No. I'm here for Strider." He said with a gruff voice.

_'He's kinda like Karkat. But more of a douche.' _I thought.

"What do you want with me?" I asked coolly. In the corner of my eye I could see John looking a bit nervous.

"We heard about you. You're a pretty cool kid. And what you did in science, man it was awesome." He said, and I smirked.

"Well I don't want to brag, but I am pretty cool and awesome." I told him nonchalantly.

"But we've been thinking..." He started. So I raised my eyebrow to this.

"Why the hell are you hanging out with a weakling nerd like John? He isn't worth your time. Come on. Hang out with us." He said with a sickening smile. I gave him a scowl and his face fell.

"Don't talk bad about John. He's my best bro in the whole world. Even though he can be dorky at times, he is worth my time. At least he isn't a douche bag that talks bad about people he haven't given the time of day. I shouldn't be talking, but hey, I had a feeling that you would be such an ass hole since the minute I saw you. Turns out I was right." I told him.

_'No one talks smack about my friends.' _I thought angrily. It seems that I hit a nerve since he threw a punch at me. I smirked as I dogged it with ease. Sadly I was adding fuel to the fire. It went on for a while, him throwing weak punches, me dogging them as if an extremely slow turtle was trying to hit me. He stopped, exhausted, huffing and puffing.

"Face me like a man damn it!" He yelled then threw one more punch at me. Instead of dogging once more, I caught his fist.

"Oh, I'll face you like a man. You'll just have to pay the price." I said in a cold voice. I clenched his hand, pulled mine back, and let it rip. What I wasn't expecting was to hear a certain someone's voice.

_**=== Be Zane**_

_'So that's what an 'Alpha timeline' is.' _I thought, thinking back to science and what Dave said.

"Yo Zane." I heard my 'friend' Ken say.

"What?" I asked him. He just pointed and I followed to where he was pointing to. My eyes widen a bit after seeing Dave talking to John. John looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"I want Dave to join us." He said.

"Why?" I asked him a bit nervous. I saw him roll his eyes.

"Because a cool kid like him doesn't deserve to be with a loser like John." He explained as if it was obvious. I would've agreed if this happened three weeks ago, but now? After hanging out with his friends and finding out more about John I have to disagree. Turns out that his friends are pretty cool. We approached the four and I hanged in the back. Not noticed easily, but still able to see. After Dave insulted Ken, Ken attacked him. I was amazed. Dave was moving as if it was nothing. It was like he was dancing. Then Dave took Ken's fist and was about to punch him until John stopped him.

"Stop it Dave." He said coldly. Dave stopped right at Ken's nose then pulled back. John came up and separated the two.

"You're not here to cause trouble, are you Dave?" He asked. Dave took a step back, stood up strait, and shook his head.

"No." John nodded.

"Good. Now Ken." John turned to look at him. What I saw scared me shitless. His face was expressionless, but you could see the hidden flames dancing within his cold, hard eyes. It was weird. It was like a fire inside ice. The fire was trapped, but still alive.

"Don't try to fight Dave. He will win hands down. He would've giving you a bloody, broken nose if I hadn't stopped him in time. I suggest you go back to your seat and eat your lunch. Good bye." And with that John gave Dave, Rose, and Jade a look then went to eat his lunch. The others did the same. Ken did as he was told. He was paler than usual and looked like he was going to faint.

_'Oh my god. John scared Ken? What the hell?' _I thought terrified. Ken was like the head bully of the school. No one, and I mean _no one,_ scares Ken Jefferson. I gulped and went to eat lunch, but instead I went to where April, Alice, Jude, and Sarah were sitting.

"Did you see that?" I asked after finishing my lunch.

"What Dave and John did? Heck yeah. Practically the whole school is talking about it right now. And you know that gossip travels fast here." April said. We were sitting two tables behind the quartet.

"I never knew John could be like that." Sarah said with wonder in her voice.

"No. As long as I know him he could never be like that. It was as if he was a different person." Alice muttered shaking a bit.

"That's it. I am going to find out what the hell happen to John. And no one is going to stop me." Jude growled. I looked at him.

"We aren't going to stop you." Sarah said putting her hand on his clenched fist.

"So what's the plan?" I asked him. He stared at me with a confused look, so I rolled my eyes.

"You can't possibly think that you're doing this alone are you? I'm going to help. And I'm thinking that the others were going to say the same if I didn't say it first. But we need a plan." I told him.

"Well it's not like could just go up to his house and say 'Hey dude! What the hell happen during Spring Break?'." Jude said somewhat sarcastically. That was when I had an idea.

"I have an idea. I know you won't like it to much, and I know it's wrong, but we'll at least have an idea of what's going on." I started.

"What is it?" The twins asked at the same time.

_**=== Be future John**_

"Dave, do you know what you could've done?" I nearly yelled. We just got to my house and were in my room. It looked exactly as it did on my birthday. It was as if I never played a horrid game called Sburb.

"Do you?" I asked again. I was furious.

"I could've killed him." He said sadly.

"Yes. You could've killed him. Dave you got to realize that your stronger than him." I sighed. It felt weird that I was lecturing my best friend, but as leader of the human group I had to let him know that I'm serious.

"Look, I don't want anything to happen to these people and us. All I want is for us to live a somewhat normal life. I mean we can still hang out with the others, but I don't want the whole world know that we're different." I tried to explain. I sighed again and sat on my bed, my face being hidden by my hands. Jade, Rose, and Dave were standing across from me and were silent. We were like this for a few moments then Dave went to sit besides me.

"I don't want to rain on your parade, but I found out that, that was suppose to happen." He said. I looked out of my hands to see Dave looking down at his shoes.

"You're saying that we're still in the Alpha timeline?" Jade finally said something.

"Yes. I don't know what is in store for us since I'm a knight not a seer, but all I can do is when something wrong happens I sense it and try to make it right." He said solemnly. I sighed once more.

"I need to think this through. Just... Just go home. You know where to go." I said waving them away. They nodded and started to walk towards my closet. One by one they went in, but Rose hesitated by the door.

"You know that you can always come to us when you need someone to talk to." She said then went though. I sighed once more then lied down on my bed. I closed my eyes trying to sort my emotions. It was quiet for about four minutes then I felt someone in my room.

"How's my dear son doing?" I heard a voice that I never wanted to hear again. My eyes shot open and I sat up to see _Her._

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed. Unsurprisingly she smiled.

"Why, I wanted to see my son. Is that such a crime?" She asked mockingly.

"When will it get though your thick skull that I'm _not **your son?**_" I grunted, and she finally frowned.

"And when will it get though _your _skull that you are?" She asked me.

"Look at me. Do I _look _like a troll? No? I think not. I'm a human. I'm not your son here." I told her. She then walked up to me.

"In this universe you are my great-great-_grandson. _I believe that is a type of son." She said.

"Well actually I'm the great-great-grandson of _Betty Crocker. _Not the emperies of the trolls. Liston your Imperious Condescension, but I am and never will be your son." I said through gritted teeth. She scowled then she smiled. She even had the nerve to stroke my cheek.

"Oh well. You have been mistaken my dear John. You will be my son once more. I'll just have to make a few tweaks, and then you'll be as good as new. You were always my favorite you know. Now. Sleep." She said with a shark smile. I looked at her confused then everything faded to black.

_**=== Be Dave**_

I was pacing in my room, not knowing what to do. I was worried about John. Then I had an idea; I decided to pester a certain troll.

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] -

TG: hey dude

CG: WHAT DO YOU WANT DAVE?

TG: i want you to go to johns

TG: he needs a fellow leader to talk to

CG: WOW.

CG: YOU WENT STRAIT TO THE POINT.

CG: BUT WHY DO I HAVE TO TALK TO HIM?

TG: plz

TG: i messed up today

TG: even tho it was supposed to happen

CG: FINE.

CG: THIS BETTER NOT BE A PRANK.

TG: dont worry

TG: its not

TG: thanx

CG: NO PROBLEM.

CG: GOOD BYE.

TG: see ya

- turntechGodhead [TG] stopped pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] -

I sighed happy knowing that at least John could talk to a fellow leader.

_**=== Be Karkat**_

I finished talking to Dave and went into what the humans call a 'living room'. Ever since we finished the game we were rewarded we were able to go to each other's hives though transportalizers with our signs. For the humans it's the things on their shirts. It's said that the reward is a new universe, but our case was a bit different. We had gain our old universes back with our home worlds and species. Unfortunately the pre-scratched version of this universe did not come back. Anyways I walked towards John's transportalizer and was transportilized to his so called 'room'. Well more like a thing he calls a 'closet'. I walked out to see a empty room. No John Egbert in sight. But the thing he calls a 'bed' was messy.

"Fuck. This better be not one of those pranks that John does." I sighed and sat on his bed. I glared out his window.

"Fucking sunlight. I swear one of these days this world's sun will become deadly. At least it's not like the Alturnian's sun." I muttered. I then noticed what I said.

"John is rubbing off of me." I said to myself and shook my head. I saw a blue light suddenly appear.

_**=== Be Jude**_

"Hi Mr. Egbert! We're here to see John. Is he home?" Alice and April asked at the same time. We followed John home and waited for him and the other kids to go to his room to make our move.

"Yes he is. Would you like to come in?" He asked us. We nodded.

"I'll call for John." He said.

"Oh, you don't have to do that Mr. Egbert. We'll just go to his room." Zane said. Mr. Egbert nodded with a smile.

"I'm glad that you are here for him. Ever since his birthday he's been acting different." He told us. That caught my attention.

"How so?" I asked. He looked down sad.

"When I came home from the store he ran down and told me that he was sorry. He was crying. He must've taken a nap while I was gone and had a nightmare. And then he put a 'Keep out' sign on his door. I respect his wishes, but I have a feeling that he needs to talk to someone. That nightmare must've shaken him badly." He then look back up to us.

"Please. Help my son. He needs all of the reassurance that he can right now." Sarah looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry. We'll help John." He looked at her and gave a heart warming smile.

"Thank you." We nodded and went upstairs. We opened the door with the 'Keep out' sign on it a crack. We saw John talking to his friends, them going to his closet, and a weird lady that looks like the lady from the drawing John drew in Art the first day of school appear. They had a augment about him being her son, and then John fainted! She laughed a little, and held him like she was holding a baby. She rocked him back and forth humming a nameless tune and stroked his hair.

"Don't worry your little head my sweet. Soon you'll really be my son. And the best part is you won't live such a short life." She said in a soothing voice. There was some weird electricity around her and the two disappeared. A few minutes later another person appeared. He came out of the closet and looked like the lady, but didn't have those fins things, and long horns. He kind of looks like John. I heard him talk about the sun and how John was rubbing off of him. Then a blue light appeared.

* * *

**I know that this chapter is shorter than the last one, but I wanted to have a cliff hanger. I hope you enjoyed it. =) Oh and I didn't do the whole guy looks like Karkat thing on purpose. It just sorta happened.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again! K so I want you guys to help me make this story wonderful. That means telling me if I did something wrong. There will be errors because I just suck at spelling. I just hope that you all enjoy my story. Please and thank you.**

* * *

_**Chapter four**_

_**=== John wake up**_

I regain conscience and noticed that my vision was blurry.

_'What happen?' _I thought trying to sit up, but gain a headache. I put my hands to my head to calm the pain. It was like that until the pain was a dull throbbing. After that little occurrence, I looked around trying to find my glasses. Without my glasses I was as blind as Terezi. Wait. I shouldn't use her as a reference because she could see with her sense of smell and taste. I shouldn't use bats either because they can see with sound. Um, let's just say I'm as blind as a blind human. I finally found my glasses on a table and put them on.

"Finally." I breathed. I looked around to see that I was in a _very _blue room. There was like every shade of blue in there. Well not every shade, but it was still... bluey. There might be some purple in there, but I wasn't to sure since it was a bit dark. The room was still light enough to see that the room was blue, of course. I turn my head to my left and saw a mirror. I got up and went up to it. I did not like what I saw. I was still wearing my same glasses, but my clothes were a different story. I was wearing a skin tight black suit with _her _sign on it. Well it's the same as Feferi's, but this is worse 'cause this was what the Condesce was wearing. For some weird reason the skin tight suit stopped at my feet and I was wearing black flats.

"What the hell?" I asked aloud. The thing was that the rest of me was the same. I then noticed something in the mirror, so I turn around and saw a door. With a white thing on it. I slowly walk up to the door and saw a note. I also saw a light switch next to said door. I thought 'hey why not?' and flipped the switch. The room was enveloped with light and I turn to fully see the room. Like I said, almost every shade of blue with some purple mixed in. But the thing was, that it was like a little kid's room. There were toys everywhere and a few drawings. I walked to the drawings to see a younger versions of me and Jade. There was this dog that kind of looks like Bec, but not quite. The one drawing that I didn't like was the one with the kid version of me and the Condesce together, holding hands. It said 'I love you mommy'. I looked at the toys seeing that some of them looked like they were from either Earth or Alternia. I just shook my head and went back to the door. I took the note and read it.

_"Dear John,_

_Please stay in your room. I'll be there soon, and we'll talk. I just have to do some things first._

_- Love, Mother 38)"_

I then reread the note, and decide to put it in my sylladex and noticed that everything was still there.

"Thank gog." I muttered. I didn't want to find out what that she devil would've done if she got my stuff. I went to open the door only to find that it was locked.

_'Well I have a simple solution to that.' _I thought with a smirk. I took out my hammer, Zillywho, and hit the door as if it was a weak piñata. I walked out of the room with satisfaction and looked down the halls. The halls were a dark purple, and there was a door to the right. I went up the door, and slowly open it. All of a sudden there was a wall of sound hitting me. It was horrible. It sounded like someone was dyeing. With the Condesce around it wouldn't be a surprise. I closed the door behind me and went towards the screaming. It seemed like I was walking for hours, until I reached another door. When I started to open the door the screaming stopped. It was fully open now and I saw something like a pilot room. There was a window in the front and I saw something that I didn't think I was expecting to see. I saw Earth. It was from a distance. I put away my Hammer.

"So beautiful." I said in awe. It was beautiful. The Earth and the Moon together with stars in the background.

"Who are you?" I heard someone rasped. I turn around and saw someone that I defiantly didn't want to see in a place like this.

"Sollux?" I asked a bit scared. He looked like him, but was wearing a weird outfit with weird goggles and was in this... thing.

"Who?" He asked again.

"D-don't you remember me? It's me John. We're friends. You're teaching me how to properly do stuff on the computer." I said walking towards him.

"I don't remember being friends with a weird highblood." He spat at me, and I flinched. I stopped and thought for a minute.

"Did you just call me a highblood?" I asked him.

"Yes. You are a highblood with those blue eyes and you are wearing the sign of Her Imperious Condescension." He told me with distaste. I then realized something very important.

"A-Are you the Helmsman?" I asked with fear. He nodded.

"H-How? Aren't you supposed to be dead?" I wanted to know how he was still here. I didn't know much of Alternian history, but I found out that he died from one reason or another.

"How the hell I'm I suppose to know? I'm alive right now though. So I don't think it matters much."

"You said that my name was Sollux and that we were friends." It was my turn to nod.

"Why would a highblood like yourself be friends with a lowblood?" I just look at him, then remembered what he was asking.

"Shit. I forgot about that stupid thing. Look I'm not a highblood. I would actually be considered as a mutant in your messed up society. Look let my reintroduce myself. My name is John Egbert. I'm a human. And I live on that planet there." I pointed to Earth. I then saw something running down the weird goggles.

"Are you okay?" I asked him concerned.

"Why do you care?" He snapped at me, but this time I didn't flinched.

"Because." I said simply. I closed my eyes and tried to get him out of whatever he was in with my windy powers, but I couldn't do it. My eyes snapped open and I looked at my hands.

_"What?" _I whispered. That was when the idea came to me.

"Is that why I'm wearing this thing?" I muttered to myself. I looked up at the Helmsman and realized I had no other choice. I took out my Hammer again and started to hit the tentacles. The Helmsman was screaming at me and yelling for me to stop, but I didn't listen. The tentacles things wouldn't budge. I then got an idea, and started to gain as much energy as I could. When I had enough I sliced the tentacles with the wind. I fell on my butt and watched the Helmsman get up and walk over to me.

"What did you do?" He asked me.

"I saved your ass." I said with a gruffness in my voice. I heard it then started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I sounded like Karkat! Man, he's rubbing off of me. Next thing I know I'm yelling, and telling everyone to 'shut the hell up'." I said with a grin. I then proceeded to stand up. I saw that the Helmsman was swaying a little.

"Need help?" I asked holding a hand out. I think he was looking at it. I couldn't really tell with those goggles on.

"So how do take those goggles off?" I asked. He just looked at me, and I motion towards his eyes.

"Oh these. I can't take them off. Only the royals can take it off. There is only one royal left and that's _Her. _And I'm assuming that what you said is true; about you being a mutant." I frowned.

"Well I know a person to take them off. Not sure how she'll react though." I told him. He was going to say something, but he was interrupted by a door.

"John, what have I told you? You were to stay in your room. You even broke the door!" The Condesce scolded me. She then looked at the Helmsman.

"What are you doing? You should be piloting the ship! Not talking to my son!" She yelled. I scowled at her.

"Oh my god! We've been though this before! We literally had this conversation before I blacked out! I. Am. Not. Your. SON!" I yelled the last part out. I even growled afterwards. She pierced her lips.

"Have you listen to yourself? You sound like that _mutant_." She said the last word with venom.

"Don't call him that." I was glaring daggers now.

"Well he is a one."

"So what?! So what he has candy red blood?! That doesn't mean that he doesn't have any feelings! You hate him just because he's different. And then you go calling me your _son! _If you haven't noticed I have the same color blood as him. All humans do." I ranted. I stood there, next to the Helmsman, and as defiant as ever. I then stopped the Helmsman from falling.

"I don't know about you, but I'm done with this. I'm going away from you. And maybe the next time we meet, you'll be dead. You never have been and never will be my mother." I told her. I then gain the energy to teleport the Helmsman and me to my house, a few minutes after I disappeared. I saw Karkat siting on my bed. I was confused.

"What are you doing here Karkat?" I asked him. He was staring at the Helmsman then snapped his eyes to me.

"What the hell are you doing with an _adult?!_" He nearly yelled. I quickly look at the door then back to him.

"Shhhh. Karkat please keep your voice down. I don't want my dad to come up here and find you. I don't know how he'll react finding a troll in my room." I said in a bit of a hushed tone. He looked like he was going to pop a vain.

"But you're with an adult! They have been banded from Alternia for sweeps! Who know what he'll do to you! He might cull you!" I thought for a moment.

"Wait. By 'cull' do you mean Feferi's version or-"

"As in he will _kill _you, you idiot." He glared at me and then sighed.

"I don't even know _how, _let alone, _why _you brought an adult troll here. _Where _did you even get him?" He asked me still mad. I frowned.

"The same place where I got my new clothes." I said.

"And where would that be?"

"The Condesce's ship." The Helmsman said suddenly. Karkat looked at him with horror.

"No. Y-you're lying." He then looked at me.

"He's not lying Karkat. The Condesce kidnaped me and made me wore this. I can't use my windy powers with this on unless with one big burst. Even with a burst I'll feel like I ran a marathon. Now. Karkat, meet the Helmsman. Helmsman, meet Karkat. Karkat is my friend." I explain. Karkat's eyes went wide.

"Wait. You mean _the _Helmsman?" He asked me. I nodded. I then proceeded to blush.

"I kinda thought he was Sollux." I admitted. Karkat calmed down and then looked at the Helmsman from horn to toe.

"I could see how you would mistake him for Sollux. He is Sollux's ancestor." He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"So what are we going to do?" Karkat asked.

"Well we need to round everyone up. I'll get the humans and you get the trolls." I explained. He nodded.

"But first we go to my hive. Get your PDA thing." He ordered me. I went into my sylladex and grabbed my dad's PDA that I kept from the game.

- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] -

EB: dave i need you to contact the others and you all need to go to kanaya's as soon as possible.

TG: why?

EB: it's urgent.

TG: shit dude what happen?

EB: i'll explain when i get there.

TG: okay

TG: see ya

EB: bye.

- ectoBiologist [EB] stopped pestering turntechGodhead [TG]-

I turned the PDA off and looked up at Karkat.

"I talked to Dave. He's going to tell the others." I explained. Karkat nodded and we went towards my closet. I opened it up and all you could see were my CD's and my clothes.

"Where are we going?" The Helmsman asked.

"We're going to Karkat's hive." I told him.

"I don't see anything that'll take us to his hive." I smiled at that.

"It's because the way is hidden. Don't want anyone to find their way to another universe now do we?" I asked him. Karkat pulled my clothes back to see a hidden room. And inside that room is nineteen transportalizers. We went towards the one with Karkat's sign on it. For some reason the Helmsman stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"You are friends with highbloods and lowbloods?" He asked us.

"Yes. Look I know you were a follower of the Signless, and you were striving to make a place were all were equal. The thing was that we all know each other and only became better friends because of a force you will never imagine. In fact it's the only reason we are here. It's the reason that John even exists." Karkat explained.

"Now we have to go." Karkat went on the transportalizer and transported.

"It's our turn." I said. I could see him nod. We walked on and were transported to Karkat's living room. I could hear a certain crab screech.

"Shut up Crabdad! John is here and... a friend." I heard Karkat yell at his lusus. I walked into his kitchen to see another strife about to begin. I let go of the Helmsman and went up to Crabdad. I smiled at him and waved.

"Hi Crabdad. It's been a while. Don't worry everything is fine." I said in a soothing voice. Crabdad calmed down. I looked at Karkat.

"See. You gotta sooth him. He's just worried about you." I told him. Karkat just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Whatever fuckass. I'm going to my respiteblock to contact the others." He said and went up some stairs. Crabdad then saw the Helmsman and went to hiss at him.

"Shhh. It's alright. He's a friend. He's not going to hurt us. It's okay." I then proceeded to pet his shell and made soothing sounds. I think Crabdad started to purr and then went and 'pet' me with his claws.

"Well. This is new." I stated. It was like that for a few minutes and then Karkat came down. He stopped what he was doing and just stared at me and Crabdad.

"What the hell are you doing Crabdad." Crabdad made some gurgling and grunting sounds. Karkat then looked at me.

"What did Crabdad say?" I asked him.

"He is starting to think your another wiggler for him to take care of." I stared at Crabdad.

"Whoa. Look Mr. Vantas I'm not a wiggler. I am six sweeps old and I already have someone looking out for me. I appreciate that you care about me, but really I'm okay." I tried to convince him (I think Crabdad is a he). I then look at Karkat.

"So uh, when are we going to Kanaya's?" I asked him.

"In a few minutes. I want everyone to assembled before we get there." Karkat told me.

_**=== Be past Karkat**_

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] -

CG: KANAYA I NEED EVERYONE TO GO TO YOUR HIVE.

GA: Why Karkat?

CG: WE NEED TO DISCUSS SOME STUFF.

GA: Stuff?

CG: YES STUFF.

CG: JOHN HAS SOME SERIOUS SHIT TO TELL US.

GA: Oh.

GA: Well Will Everyone Be Here?

CG: YES.

CG: WE WILL ALSO HAVE

GA: Have What?

CG: A VISITOR.

GA: A Visitor?

CG: YES A VISITOR.

CG: LOOK CAN I TRUST YOU TO BRING EVERYONE TO YOUR HIVE?

CG: ONLY IF THEY FOR SOME REASON DON'T LISTEN TO ME.

GA: Of Course You Can Trust Me Karkat.

GA: I Will Check On Everyone Just In Case.

GA: I'll See You Here After Everyone Arrives Alright?

CG: OKAY.

CG: GOOD BYE KANAYA.

GA: Good Bye Karkat.

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] stopped trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] -

_**=== Be past Kanaya**_

I woke up to hear my lusus outside calling for me.

**"Kanaya! Would you please come outside?" **I looked out the window and saw my wonderful lusus. I noticed that it was some time after lunch. A few Earth hours.

_'I have slept for quite sometime.' _I thought.

"Alright!" I called back. I quickly ran towards the stairs, went down and use some transportalizers to get my way down. I found out that Jade uses transportalizers all the time since the stairs takes to much time. And she was right, so I have done the same. I ran out in my usual attire.

**"Oh my. That was fast." **She commented. I gave her a smile.

"My friend Jade had a fast way for travel in her hive, and she showed me how to get from top to bottom quite faster than walking." I explained.

**"I remember Jade. She is very nice. But you belong to another if I'm correct." **She said with a knowing smile. I blushed and coughed.

"So what did you call me for?" I asked her remembering earlier.

**"Ah yes. You see I have found two people that are in need. Would you please help me?" **She asked me. I nodded with a smile. I was surprised, yes, but I wanted to help anyone that needed it. My lusus flew towards one of the many trees around the hive. Under the tree is two trolls.

**"I am back with Kanaya." **My lusus said.

"Thank you for helping me and my son." The woman said. She was another Jade blood. Quite fashionable one at that.

_'Wait son?' _I looked at the other troll. He was wearing a brown cape with red stiches and had short horns coming out of the cape. I walked up to him.

"May I please see your face?" I asked him. I took another look at the Jade blood to see that she looks like me.

_'But how? I wonder...' _I looked back to the man and he seemed a bit shock.

"Alright." He said in a gruff and calm voice. He pulled down his hood and I saw a older version of Karkat. I smiled.

"You don't happened to be the Signless would you?" I asked as politely as I could. He looked shocked and I heard the Dolorosa give a light cough.

"It depends." She said. I frowned.

"Depends on what? You can trust me. After all I am your descendent Dolorosa. I won't hurt him. After all he reminds me of my friend." I told her. She looked at me with suspicion.

"Please mother. She does look like you. If she is your descendent then we can trust her." The Signless tried to sway his mother. She only sighed.

"All right. As long as she does not try to do anything." She said in defeat. I smiled.

"Come. Let's get inside before any desert creatures decide to try to harm us." I said. They nodded and follow me to my hive.

"Excuse me, but what is that?" I heard the Signless asked. I turn to look at what he was pointing at. He was pointing at the transportalizers that lead to my friends hives'.

"Oh, that? Just a way to travel to my friends hives'." I said thinking there was no harm in telling the truth.

"What are they called?" My ancestor asked.

"They're called transportalizers." I told them.

**"Oh! Kanaya remember to bring Rose here sometime. I've been meaning to make a dress for her, but I can't do that if I don't know her measurements." **I felt my blood rush to my face.

"Mother! Let us talk about this later. When we don't have gusts." I told her embarrassed. She just giggled. I shook my head and ran to open the door for my guests.

**"I'm going to stay out here. Who knows when some creature become too curious." **My lusus said. My ancestor and her 'son' nodded. We walked in and went into what he humans call a 'kitchen'. I started to use the human terms for when they come it would be a bit easier. I believe I started to use some of their terms since we came back to our homes.

"Would you like to have something to eat?" I asked the two. Signless smiled and shook his head.

"Thank you, but I am good. I think that my mother is not hungry as well." I smiled at his courtesy. I then thought of his descendent, Karkat. I laughed at their contrasts.

"What is funny?" Dolorosa asked with a bit of suspicion. I eventually stopped laughing to answer.

"I was thinking of something. It was a joke one of my friends told me." I lied. I didn't feel like telling them about Karkat. At least not yet. Maybe when the time comes. I then heard a chime go off telling me that someone was trolling/pestering me. I had Equius built the devise so that when I'm somewhere inside my hive I know that I need to get to a computer. Thankfully I have a computer in every room. I went to get a 'laptop' from one of my 'cabinets'. I turn it on and saw that it was Karkat.

_**=== Skip earlier conversation**_

I then proceeded to keep my end of the deal and went to all of the trolls. Some of them did not get a chance to talk with Karkat, so I help him get this done faster. And after a few minutes I was done. I smiled at completing the task and put away the device. I turn to my gusts and then 'put on' my 'serious face'.

"My friends are coming over. I did not tell them about you. I'm keeping this a secret until they have come. Once everyone is together we are going to solve some... stuff." I ended.

"Stuff?" My ancestor asked. I smiled.

"That was the same thing I said to my friend who said that everyone should get together here." I explained.

"Why are they coming here?" Signless asked me.

"Because this is the biggest place, and it is the most isolated."

_'And it's not surrounded by water.' _I finished in my mind. In the distance you could hear someone say 'Kanaya'. We went outside to see Aradia with someone who looks like her, but older.

"Hiya Kanaya! Oh, that rimed." Aradia giggled. I smiled at her happiness. It was better than her being emotionless. Well not remembering what she was like before she died.

"And how are you doing this night?" I asked her. She just hummed.

"Well I'm doing good and alive! Ya know Kanaya. You should appreciate life because you never know when you're going to die again!" She somewhat lectured.

"Yes I'm aware of that fact. Don't worry, I'm appreciating life now as we speak." I told her. I looked at her counterpart.

"I'm assuming that this is your ancestor?" I asked her. She nodded vigorously.

"This is the Handmaid. Handmaid this is my friend Kanaya Maryam." She then looked over my shoulder and saw my ancestor and Karkat's.

"This is the Dolorosa, and this is the Signless. I would like you to meet my friend Aradia Megido." I introduce the three.

"Thup AA." I Sollux say. Aradia ran up to hug him. I could see the Handmaid walk up to the two ancestors.

"Sollux! It's been awhile!" She exclaimed. He returned the hug.

"We thaw each other two nightth ago." He told her. She gave him a pout.

"So? That still means that I missed you." She said. She let him go and pulled him to where I was, with the ancestors.

"Sollux this is my ancestor, the Handmaid. And then there is the Dolorosa and the Signless. Guys this is Sollux Captor." She exchange names. I saw the Signless look at Sollux with a bit of longing. I then saw Tavros, Nepeta, Equius, and Vriska come in with their ancestors.

"Equius!" Nepeta yelled pouncing on him.

"Nepeta. Stop this foolishness. We are here to talk and find things out." He kind of ordered her.

"Aww. But I wanted you to meet my ancestor, the Disciple." She frowned.

"Signless? Is that really you?" I heard the Disciple say.

"Yes. I'm so happy to see you." He smiled as the Disciple ran to him and gave him a big hug.

"Where is the Piioniic?" She asked. The Dolorosa came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm afraid that we do not know. I am sorry." She said. I heard Tavros scream.

"Tavros! You big dummy! Didn't you see that rock?" I turn to see Vriska scolding Tavros. He was face down, on the ground, with his metal legs in the air. When we came back Terezi was blind once more, Vriska still had her eye and arm, but Tavros gained his metal legs. Equius came rushing over to him. I saw the Summoner, Mindfang, and Darkleer hang back not knowing what to do.

"Vriska, help him sit up. I need to check on his legs. Nepeta, please get me some towels for me?" He asked/ordered the two. Vriska just grumbled, and Nepeta saluted while saying "Yes sir, Mr. Zahhak sir!". Then Terezi, Gamzee, Eridan, and Feferi came with their ancestors. Well, Feferi came alone.

"Tavros! Are you okay?" Feferi asked and ran up to him.

"I just, uh, fell is all." He tried to calm her down.

"More like tripped over a rock." Vriska said.

"Tavbro!" I saw Gamzee walk up to Tavros.

"Hey Gamzee! How are you doing with those sick fires?" He asked. Gamzee gave him a lazy smile.

"Well I'm trying to find a way to rime orange. I'm thinking to take the word out. 'Cause, ya know there isn't anything that rimes with it." He explained.

"Excuse me, highbloods, but I need to examine Tavros' legs so I can make sure that they are in proper order." Feferi and Gamzee nodded and step away. I saw my friends come up to me.

"So Kay, do you know what we're doing here?" Eridan asked me.

"Yeah! I would love to get down on this mystery. The mystery of the ancestors. Heehee." Terezi said.

"I don't think that'th all. Ith there?" Sollux asked me. I nodded.

"Everyone, please pay attention. We are here to talk about things. And what they are I do not know. But we can not start until the others have arrived." I explained.

_**=== Be Dave**_

So I had every human gathered a Jade's.

"K. So we are going to go to Kanaya's because we were told to. Now I want everyone to get on one at a time." I said. The way it went was this. Dirk, Jade, Jake, Jane, Roxy, Rose, and finally me. After I got to the place I saw a hug troll looking at us. He looked like Gamzee.

"What the motherfucking are you? Little mutant shits? Well now you are about to die." He swung his fist at us, but we dogged it. I brought out my awesome sword, and attacked the thing. Next thing I knew the others were fighting with other adult trolls.

_**=== Be Jude**_

"Let's go in." I said after they left. I fully open the door and went up to the closet.

"I wonder how they just disappeared like that." Sarah asked. I was about to open the closet when I saw Mr. Egbert outside the door.

"Where's John and his other friends?" He asked. I gulped and look at the others. We went into a circle.

_"What should we tell him?" _Zane asked.

_"Should we tell him the truth? Or tell him a lie?" _The twins asked at the same time.

_"I believe we should tell him the truth. I mean he is John's dad. He deserves to know the truth." _Sarah tried to sway us.

_"What do you think Jude?" _Zane asked me. I didn't say anything for a moment.

_"The truth." _I simply said. I broke the circle and turn to face Mr. Egbert.

"Look. Mr. Egbert I think your son is keeping secrets. Secrets that might be bad news." I told him.

"Come with us. We are going to find out the secrets because we have a right to know. We want to help John, but we know he wouldn't tell us so we are going to find out." I tried to explain. I didn't give him a chance to talk until I was done.

"I-I don't know what to say." He said finally. Sarah came up to him and grabbed his hand.

"It's alright. We're doing this for John's own good." She said. She towed him to the closet. He nodded to me, and I open the door. We past some clothes and found a door. I open it up to show a room with nineteen things around in a circle. In the middle is a light bulb that was turn on. There was one that immediately took my attention. It was a jade colored sign of Virgo. I walked up to it.

"I wonder what would happen if we stood on it." April said suddenly. We all stood on it and then the next thing I knew I was seeing kids fighting some monsters. I saw this one guy, and woman standing on other platforms thing staring at the fight. I then heard something that made my blood run cold.

"STOP!"

* * *

**So that's it! Wow longest chapter for this story. If you're wondering I kinda have this thought that the trolls can understand their lusus and their lusus alone. Except jade bloods. They all can understand the mothergrubs so they can complete tasks that they were told to do. So yeah... I hope you enjoyed it! =)**


End file.
